


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by ScarDolphin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Host club AU, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Poor Ren, Sad Ren, a bit of angst, bottom ren rights, camus helps ren, camus is a host, drunk ren, its just a host club, qn as hosts, ren cant sleep, ren has nightmares, sleep buddies, theres nothing ouran about this though, they actually sleep at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Ren wakes up one morning in an unknown apartment with a hangover worse than he's ever had it for a long time, and there he meets one of the four owners of a host club, Camus. Ren's as straight as a pen, or so he tries to convince himself until Camus breaks into his personal space.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 27





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Ash for betaing this for me before I posted it! I hope y'all enjoy this~ it was supposed to be a short one shot but it's 35 pages long. Oops

Ren groaned at the banging headache he woke up to. This was the part where he swore not to drink again, only to be at it the evening after. He tried opening his eyes but the bright light forced them shut, and he rolled over on his side, pulling the covers up to his face. He took a deep breath and then froze. This definitely wasn’t his bed, but more than that, it had a manly smell, one that was somehow calming yet unsettling.

Ren opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He’d ended up several times at a woman’s place, but he’d been less drunk then, and had remembered to sneak out before they woke up. Most of the time. This bed was empty, so he had assumed he had somehow made it home in his drunken state, but opening his eyes, this was quite certainly _not_ his own room. He took in the room as he looked around. It was new, not one he had been in before.

He would vaguely remember the rooms and places of the women he’d visited, but this one was somehow… different. It was very simple. As Ren sat up, a wave of sudden nausea interrupted his stream of thought and a hand reflexively covered his mouth. He couldn’t throw up here, in some stranger’s bed. He stood up, swaying slightly with dizziness. The door was opened, and Ren could make out a hall of some sort, the bathroom had to be there.

“The bathroom is on the first door to your right.” A deep voice came from behind Ren. Ren didn’t even bother to look behind him before rushing out the door and finding the bathroom, barely kneeling down in front of the toilet in time as his stomach emptied itself. Ren pulled his hair into a ponytail behind him and held it. What had happened last night? He must’ve drunk more than he normally did. His hangovers often left some headaches, but never to this extent. And it had been a long time since he’d actually been sick after a night out drinking. God, he felt terrible. He felt like he was going to empty insides, too.

When he was done, he sighed and flushed the toilet.  
“Here, take this,” Ren was handed a towel and a glass of water. He rubbed his face in the towel before taking a sip of water and looking up to see who was helping him. The hand holding his hair dropped and he zoned out for a moment. Standing behind him was a guy with long hair, perhaps as long as his own, shoulder-length golden hair, except it was blonde.  
“You should go back to bed,” The stranger told Ren, taking the half-empty glass of water out of his hand, “I’ll bring you some more and some food.”

Ren almost crawled back to the bed and sat with his back leaning against the wall, pulling the covers up. It was only now he realised he wasn’t wearing anything but a t-shirt that wasn’t his own and his pants. He was glad he was wearing something at least, it hadn’t dawned on him that he normally slept naked and might have ended up wandering around with no clothes on.

Whilst waiting on the stranger to come back, Ren could get a good look around the room. The walls were painted white, and there were a few, plain pictures on the walls. Overall, the room was neat and tidy. The curtains by the window to his left, also in white, were drawn to let the sunlight enter, and there was a wooden drawer in front with a neat pile of clothes on top, and above it was a turned-off tv. Ren was sure the clothes were his, but he couldn’t tell without going over to have a look. 

It was at that moment that the stranger entered the door, and Ren was once again captured by his outworldly beauty.  
“Are you an angel?” Ren muttered to himself as the man approached.  
“I am not,” The man replied, making Ren shrink back in embarrassment. “My name is Camus, in case you don’t remember.”  
Camus was right. Ren _didn’t_ remember. But now that he had a name on the guy before him, it was a bit more clear.  
“I heard that rice porridge is good for an unwell stomach, so eat up,” Camus handed Ren the bowl he was holding, and placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed.  
“Thank you,” Ren replied, accepting it gratefully. Camus didn’t leave the room, though, he stood watching over Ren as the golden-haired man ate his food. 

“What happened last night?” Ren had to ask. The longer he went without knowing anything, the less time he’d have to make up excuses for anything he might’ve done when he went back to the dormitory he lived in.  
“I can’t tell you what happened before we met, but you came to the host club at approximately 11pm, and you were very drunk at that point. You and I sat down at a table and we had a very nice chat and a few drinks. By closing time you wouldn’t leave so I offered to take you home. You passed out in the car so I took you back to my apartment and had you sleep in my bed.”  
Ren groaned, “That sounds terrible. What did we talk about?”  
“It was mostly you venting about how tired you were of having to go out drinking to forget the couples back in your dormitory, but you didn’t give any names. You also asked to have so much alcohol that you passed out and never woke up again, but I disagreed and gave you a glass of water or juice sometimes. By the looks of it, you did get too much alcohol in either way.”

Ren was unable to eat anymore. He placed the half empty bowl of rice porridge on the nightstand and took a sip of water, before crawling under the covers.  
“You need to eat,” Camus told him. Ren shook his head as he laid on his back, not quite looking Camus in the eyes. He got a sigh in return, followed by Camus’ deep voice saying, “I’ll leave you to rest. Last night you told me you had the day off today so I hope that’s true. If you need anything, let me know.”  
“Thank you, Baron,” Ren replied. Camus gave a frown at the sudden nickname, but didn’t comment on it. In truth it was because Ren couldn’t remember his name, and the man seemed like royalty, with the way he carried himself and with the outworldly beauty that shone from him. “Can you turn on the tv before you leave?”

The truth was, Ren felt more at ease with the tv in the background, even if the debate on screen about abortion rights wasn’t exactly a topic he cared about. It helped him think of something and stopped his idle thoughts that would prevent him from falling asleep. However, this wasn’t something he’d tell anyone, even the members from his idol group STARISH didn’t know about this. He suspected his roommate, Masato, had a vague idea of it since his tv was always turned on in his room at night, even though he put the volume down to not disturb anyone else. But Masato had never questioned him about it, and Ren was grateful for not having to explain himself. He liked to keep people a safe distance from himself, too many bad things could happen if he let others see what was really under his sky-high walls.

Ren spent most of the day sleeping away his hangover, and when he wasn’t sleeping, he’d listen or stare at the tv, not really taking in what was being said. At some point he managed to finish the rice porridge that Camus had made him, but it was cold at that point and he’d ended up forcing the remains down. He was just glad it didn’t come up again. It was early in the afternoon when Camus came in just as Ren was waking up from another short slumber.  
“As much as I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed, I have to get to work and you should probably get home,” Camus had told him. “Your clothes are on the top of the drawer over there, and you know where the bathroom is so you’re welcome to go shower.”  
Ren nodded, “Thank you. Why are you doing all this for me?”  
Camus shrugged, “I couldn’t leave a drunk man asleep in my car.”  
“But you could’ve kicked me out,” Ren pointed out.  
“As long as you don’t do any harm, I don’t care. But please be ready to leave in an hour,” Camus turned on his heel and left the room. Ren sat up in the bed and sighed. Camus was a strange one, and Ren couldn’t quite read him the same way he could easily read Tokiya or Masato when they were feeling something. Their emotions were a lot more clear to Ren, but perhaps that was because he knew them well. Ren sat up, thinking he’d accept the offer of a shower. Perhaps that would make him feel better.

An hour later, Ren had showered and changed back into his clothes, which he had noted were clean and smelled of a washing detergent that he didn’t use. He did feel a bit better, the headache was easing away and he was no longer dizzy or feeling like he was going to throw up. His plan now was to go home. Ren took his phone out of his back pocket after feeling a vibration from it. He’d found it on the nightstand earlier, turned off, and when he turned it on, he’d received at least a dozen messages, most being from the other members of STARISH. Of course they’d been worried, he wasn’t surprised. He had texted them that he was okay and that he’d spent the morning recovering from his hangover. Looking at the reply he got just now, Masato had asked where he was, but Ren ignored it and shoved his phone back into his back pocket.

“I still haven't found out where you live. I can give you a lift to the host club, unless your place is on the way,” Camus said as he put on his jacket. He’d changed attire from this morning, from jeans and a t-shirt to a black suit and a white shirt with a light-blue bow tie, which seemed slightly out of place.  
“The host club is fine,” Ren replied. Although he didn’t know where that was, he figured it was better than letting Camus drive up to the large Shining Academy building he lived in. He could imagine the looks from both Camus and his group members when they drove up the drive and it was one he wished to avoid. 

The car journey wasn’t very long. They listened to the radio, and Ren smiled slightly to himself when he heard Otoya’s latest solo song come on, proud of his fellow group member for making it so high into the charts with the song. Ren looked out the side window from the passenger seat to avoid the man next to him noticing. Camus parked behind the host club and invited him inside, but Ren shook his head.  
“I should get going, the others are probably worrying about me.”  
“Ren-ren, you came back!” Ren turned his head to see a guy his height with brown, semi-long hair and a bright smile, who was making his way towards them. He gave off an enthusiastic aura, completely different from Camus, who had a more calming, relying scent around him.  
“Ren-ren?” Ren frowned at the nickname.  
“Reiji likes to give people nicknames. Don’t mind him, though I don’t suppose you remember him?” Camus turned to Ren.  
Ren shook his head.  
“Huh?” Reiji looked at him, confused, “Do you not remember anything from last night at all?”  
Ren shook his head, “I only vaguely remember going from bar to bar and drinking a lot.”  
“You don’t remember Ai-Ai over here either?” Reiji asked, looking towards a guy with bright blue hair tied up. Ren shook his head, wondering how he could forget these three. Not just Camus, but the three others were beautiful as well, and Ren would have a crush on them if it wasn’t for the fact that he was straight. Or was he? Lately he’d been doubting that too. 

“You made a mess yesterday!” Reiji grinned, “Don’t worry, we tidied up after you once Myu-chan dragged your drunk ass out of here.”  
“How embarrassing,” Ren looked away from their praying eyes, wanting to disappear and never come back to this host club.  
“Now, now, come inside and I’ll make you a drink!”  
“I need to get back,” Ren repeated, “But thank you for the offer. It was nice meeting you guys.”  
“You better come back!” Reiji called after him as he walked away. Ren lifted a hand as he made his way to the road out front and called a taxi. The hosts had been very friendly towards Ren, but he felt shameless after making a scene the night before. Perhaps he should tone down his drinking when he went out. And he definitely wasn’t going to go out tonight; he had work at 8am next morning which required him to be rested and well. He couldn’t turn up looking like a homeless man after a night out to a photoshoot for a clothing brand that he was modelling for. 

Ren’s phone had vibrated several times in his back pocket during the photoshoot, and when he had the chance, he turned it off and ditched it in the dressing room. It was only after he was finished with his work and on his way home that he turned on his phone. He swore he’d muted the STARISH group chat he was in, but that hadn’t been the case. Most of it wasn’t interesting, just some chat about Otoya picking up something for Cecil, and then Natsuki saying he’d make cookies again, to which the others had all told him to stay away from the kitchen. He’d also gotten several messages from Masato about a job they were doing together, and one telling him to stop turning off his phone. Ren smiled slightly at that. They were always looking out for him. Sometimes he felt bad for disappearing at night and going out drinking. He’d ended up drunk out of his mind back at the dorm too many times, leaving the others to take care of him and drag him to bed.

His phone pinged again, and he turned his attention back to the phone he’d been staring at for a few seconds, only to realise he’d been added to a new group chat, one he swore he hadn’t seen before.

**Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
You’re so mean!

 **Ai to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Stop teasing him, Ranmaru.

 **Ranmaru to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Whatever.

 **Ren to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
What is this group chat?

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Ren-ren! Good of you to finally join us!

 **Ranmaru to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
You kept us waiting long enough. I was sure you were ignoring all of our messages.

 **Camus to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Jinguji, it’s nice of you to greet us with your presence.

 **Ren to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Why have you made this group chat? And how did you get my number?

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
You gave it to me the other night! And I’m messaging you because you never came by last night to visit us!

 **Ranmaru to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
And you need to pay back what you broke.

 **Ren to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
What did I break?

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Just a table and a few paintings! Don’t mind Ran-ran, it’s been taken care of.

 **Ranmaru to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
And we wasted 8 bottles of our most expensive wine on your drunk ass.

Ren gulped. What exactly had he done that night? Was he in debt to their host club now? He still couldn’t remember anything, and could only put together the pieces he was told about.

**Ranmaru to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Ren, did you disappear?

 **Ai to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
I think you scared him off, Ranmaru

 **Ren to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
I’m still here

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Make sure to come to the club tonight, Ren-ren! We’ll be waiting on you!

 **Ai to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
You mean you will

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Myu-chan will be waiting too!

 **Camus to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Why are you bringing me into this?

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Oh come on! Even I could tell that you were disappointed after not seeing Ren last night

 **Camus to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
I was not

“We’re here,” A voice broke Ren’s line of thought. He hadn’t even realised they were outside of the building. He put his phone away and quickly thanked and paid the taxi driver, before getting out and walking towards the dorm building that he lived in. They’d been looking forward to seeing him again at the host club? And here he had hoped that he could forget all about it and classify it as another drunk night, and another place to avoid like the plague when he was out. It seemed like that wasn’t the case this time. 

Ren was going to stay in his dorm for another night when he got a message early in the evening.

 **Reiji to ‘Jazzy Night’**  
Ren-ren, don’t you dare skip out on us tonight! We close at 2am, but I’m expecting you way before then, kay?

Ren wasn’t sure whether to be happy or annoyed by this, but they didn’t seem to give up. Perhaps he should visit once more, just to leave a better impression. And to say goodbye once and for all. Aside from the members of STARISH who he worked with, Ren didn’t have many attachments, and he prefered it to stay that way. He would only hurt them, and his work would always get in the way. That’s why, getting drunk and going out for a night at a time had seemed like a good idea when he first started doing this. That was about a year ago. He started off going out once a week, but his work meant his days off differentiated and he ended up going out more and more often.

Ren hadn’t realised it before his feet had already carried him to the entrance of the host club. He entered reluctantly, giving his jacket to the men who stood in suits just inside of the door. He walked on through and stopped at the entrance to the large host club, almost in a daze. If he had wrecked anything when he’d been there, it couldn’t be seen now.  
“Ren-ren, you came!” Reiji came bouncing up to him. “Welcome! Would you like to see Myu-chan again? The other two are busy right now.”  
Ren nodded, not really sure how else to react. Reiji led him to an empty table, and he sat down on the couch.  
“Wait here! I’ll be right back,” Reiji said, disappearing off down the aisle.

“You came,” Camus’ deep voice startled Ren slightly. He’d been looking around, taking in the sight of the host club. It was rather joyful, and the spirits were high in everyone around him. He started to understand why people would visit host clubs  
Ren nodded, shuffling over to make space for Camus to sit down, “I fear Bukky would come looking for me if I didn’t.”  
“Bukky?” Camus frowned, “Ah, you mean Reiji. You’re like him, giving nicknames to people as it pleases you.”  
“Don’t be like that, Baron, it suits him,” Ren replied, knowing that Camus would never understand his logic and Ren would never bother to explain.  
“Reiji said you requested me. Why’s that?” Camus asked.  
“Huh? Unfortunately, I didn’t request you, Baron. Bukky just told me that you were the only one available currently.”  
“That Kotobuki,” Camus sighed, “Can I get you a drink?”  
“Please do, whatever you recommend.”  
“You said that the other night too,” Camus pointed out.  
“I don’t remember that. And besides, I’ve not had anything to drink yet today. But if you insist, a glass of wine is fine.”  
“I like your style. It’s on the house today.”  
“Why thank you, Baron.”

Camus left the table and came back a moment later with two glasses and a bottle of wine.  
“I hope this is to your liking,” Camus showed Ren the bottle, “Please let me know if you require something else.”  
“Hm, I’ve not tried this one before, it looks interesting,” Ren replied, looking at the label.  
“You’re missing out,” Camus poured the red wine into the two glasses. “Let’s have a toast.”  
“What for?”  
“Anything you’d like it to be.”  
“Well,” Ren thought for a moment, “A toast for me being done with the advertisement today, I guess.”  
After taking a sip of his glass, Camus put it down and looked at Ren expectantly, “What do you think?”  
“It’s not bad, Baron, not bad at all.”  
“On another note, you never told me what you work as.”  
“I didn’t?”  
Camus shook his head, “Every time you were asked, you replied that it was a secret or refused to say anything.”  
“I see,” Ren was relieved. If word had gotten out that the idol, Ren, had gotten himself drunk and passed out at a host club, it certainly wouldn’t look good. And he was surprised that no one had recognised him, but perhaps because they were sitting at a table in the corner, they didn’t get noticed and not many people passed by. “That’s for the best.”  
Camus raised an eyebrow but let it slide. “Very well. Is there anything you’d like to ask me?”  
“Do you own this place?”  
“I co-own it. Along with Reiji, Ai and Ranmaru. Ranmaru is the guy standing over there,” Camus pointed to a man with wild, grey hair, who was pouring a glass of champagne and seemed to be biting back a frustrated reply. “We’ve owned this place for three years now. We were an idol group before, named Quartet Night, but it never worked out. When our agency dropped us, we started working here. And when the old owner retired, we bought it together.”  
“I see,” Ren replied, before hesitantly adding, “I work as an idol.”  
Camus raised an eyebrow but didn’t seem surprised, “For an idol you have a wild night life.”  
Ren laughed lightly, “I don’t usually get that drunk.”  
“But you do get drunk often?” Camus inquired. Ren couldn’t deny that.  
“Too much alcohol is like drinking poison. You should look after yourself better, especially when you’re an idol. You, out of all people, should know that the media can pop up anywhere and everywhere,” Camus scolded.  
“I know that, Baron,” Ren sighed, “That’s why I try to stick to rural areas. And it’s not easy once you’ve started.”  
“How about I help you get out of the pattern you’ve created for yourself?”  
“That would be nice, but why would you do something like that? You don’t owe me anything.”  
“You’re right, I don’t,” Camus paused, looking him in the eye, “But do I need a reason to help you?”  
“Fine,” Ren sighed, “What’s the first step?”  
“The first step is not drinking. I’ll let you finish your glass of wine, but after that it’s soda and water only for the rest of the night.”  
“I can do that. What’s next?”  
“Next, you don’t drink any alcohol,” Camus eyed him, “When you’re not working in the evenings, come by here. You can hang out in our break room. I’ll make sure there’s no alcohol for you.”  
“Alright,” Ren nodded. How hard could that be?

It turned out it was a lot harder than he thought. It was the third night in a row he’d come to the host club after work and he was tired after a long day. The staff had been warned not to give him any alcohol, and the bar was always too full for Ren to get some himself without being caught. He’d drank a glass of cola, but it didn’t help the same way alcohol did. And he hasn’t slept much the night before, thoughts in his mind whirling around at 200 kilometers an hour and preventing him from having any sort of rest or sleep.

Here he was, in the quiet room behind the host club. He could make out the music and chatter if he listened, yet it wasn’t enough to cover his footsteps as he paced back and forth, uneasy. He’d tried laying down on the couch and getting some sleep, but it hadn’t helped. He had then tried drinking his weight in cola, but the sugar rush only seemed to give his thoughts more energy, and he wished he could block them all out. All he wanted right now was to get drunk and pass out and wake up with a headache but feeling somewhat rested. 

The door opened and Ren whipped around to see who had entered.  
“Baron, why am I doing this?” Ren said through gritted teeth.  
“It’s for your own good,” Camus replied.  
“I know that!” Ren pushed an uneasy hand through his hair, “Everything was just so much easier when I could get drunk and pass out. Then I actually got some rest.”  
Camus glanced at the empty cola bottles on the table against the far wall, “Drinking those aren’t going to help either.”  
“Then what do I do?! I haven’t slept in at least 36 hours, and my mind is like a goddamn world war,” Ren stressed as he began pacing back and forth in the room once again.  
Camus glanced at the clock that was hanging above the table on the wall, “I’ll be right back.”  
True to his word, Camus came in a moment later. “Pack your things. We’re leaving.”

Ren was still stressing in the car, unable to quite sit still as his foot tapped on the floor. “Are you sure it’s okay to leave?”  
“Yes, the host club was quiet, and the others said they would tidy up. Don’t worry about it,” Camus replied, not taking his eyes off the road. Ren was silent again, and the only sounds to be heard aside from the car’s engine were the radio and Ren’s unrhythmic taps on the floor. After a while, he spoke again, “Where are we going?”  
“My place. We’ll be there in less than five minutes.”

They burst in through the door to Camus’ apartment. Ren was about to head down the hall when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Don’t you start pacing again. And take off your shoes before you enter.”  
“Sorry,” Ren mumbled, immediately obeying. Camus went into a room that Ren assumed was the kitchen, and after kicking his shoes off, he entered it too. The kitchen was neat and tidy, reflecting Camus’ bedroom. Nothing of little importance stood out and everything was packed away. Camus had turned on the kettle and it made a low humming sound in the back as it boiled some water.  
“Go to the bedroom, I’ll be right there,” Camus turned away from the counter to look at him. “Would you like to borrow a t-shirt?”  
Ren looked down. Perhaps it was a good idea to not sleep in one of his best shirts. He didn’t know how Camus would feel if he slept naked, and he wasn’t going to ask. They weren’t that close. He simply nodded, and followed Camus into the bedroom. The blonde dug out a black t-shirt from one of his drawers before disappearing into the kitchen again. Ren used this time to get changed and by the time Camus came back, Ren was sitting in the bed wearing Camus’ t-shirt, watching some movie that was being aired on tv. He recognized it as one he’d seen before. Of course he had, since Syo was starring in it. Syo had made everyone watch his new movie with him when it was done, and Ren remembered being amazed at some of the stunts Syo had managed with that small body of his.

“Here, drink this. It’s tea with honey. It should help you calm down,” Camus handed Ren a navy blue cup, and Ren curled his fingers around it, seeking the warmth it had. He vaguely watched the tv as Camus disappeared and came back, closing the bedroom door as he began to take his clothes off. Ren couldn’t stop himself from taking a peak at Camus, and his mouth almost dropped open in awe. Camus stood in his underwear, exposing the sixpack on his stomach and the thick, muscled legs. There was no doubt that Camus was well trained, even more so than Ren had thought at first. Ren looked up and met Camus’ eyes. He quickly looked back up towards the tv, pretending that he hadn’t been admiring Camus’ body just moments before. 

Camus joined him in the bed. Ren was almost glad it was so big that there was space between them, because he was sure his skin would burn if they touched. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, drinking their tea, and once the movie was over, it was almost 3am.  
“Let’s get some sleep. Do you have work tomorrow?” Camus asked.  
Ren nodded, “I do, but not until the afternoon.”  
“Very well,” Camus turned off the tv and laid down, turning his back to Ren who did the same. “Goodnight, Jinguji.”  
“Goodnight, Baron.”

Camus had been right that the tea did calm him down, and he was no longer a ball of stress, but it hadn’t stopped his mind and he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. After trying to sleep for a while, he ended up tossing and turning, and threw off his top after getting too warm. He thought about getting out of bed to avoid waking Camus, but it was too late.  
“Can’t sleep, Jinguji?” Camus’ voice was quiet and sleepy.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Camus turned to face him. His face was close to Ren’s, and Ren could feel Camus’ breath. He could see all the small features of Camus, and being this close somehow made his heart beat faster. Camus reached out and stroked his hair. Ren tensed for a split second, but then relaxed under Camus’ soothing touch.  
“I’m told this helps to relax others. It looks like it worked,” Camus watched him closely.  
“Thank you, Baron,” Ren mumbled, “Do you mind if I move closer?”  
“Not at all. Suit yourself.”  
Ren moved closer to Camus, only slightly. He didn’t want to intrude. His eyes were half closed, but suddenly he opened then wide as Camus forcefully pulled him close. Ren could feel Camus’ smooth skin against his own, and he didn’t know whether it was his or Camus’ heartbeat he could hear which was beating so fast and so loudly. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Camus wrapped both arms around Ren, making sure to have one hand free to still stroke his hair.  
“Sleep, Jinguji,” Ren hadn’t heard Camus’ voice ever be so soft before, and he slowly fell into a light slumber.

When Ren woke up the next morning, he felt fresher than he had in a long time. He wasn’t tired after a restless night, nor did he have a headache from drinking alcohol. It was rather soothing, actually. He could still feel the heat from Camus, who had stopped stroking his hair but hadn’t stopped holding him close. He shifted slightly to get his leg free from under Camus.  
“Good morning, Jinguji,” Camus’ voice was back to being deep, and he wondered if he had imagined the soft tone from him before falling asleep. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Good morning Baron,” Ren replied, “I slept better than I have in a long time.”  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Camus removed his arms and rolled away, leaving Ren longing for the warmth he’d had around him just moments before. “What would you like for breakfast?”  
“I don’t mind,” Ren sat up, “Whatever you have. But I can help you make it.”  
“No thank you,” Camus replied, “It’s easier if I do it myself.”  
“Suit yourself,” Ren shrugged. He watched as Camus put on his clothes and left the room. Ren turned on the tv. He didn’t like it when it was too quiet around him. He needed something, anything, to listen to, whether it be a movie, a tv show or just the radio playing in the background. 

Feeling restless, Ren got out of bed and put his clothes on from the day before. He then made his way out to the kitchen, where a pleasant aroma filled the air. Noticing Camus hadn’t noticed his presence yet, Ren snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Camus’ waist.  
“You look nice in that apron, Baron,” Ren had whispered into Camus’ ear, making him jump.  
“Please do not distract me while I’m cooking,” Camus replied with an indifferent tone.  
“I just had to see your reaction. It’s cute, Baron,” Ren teased, stepping back to give Camus the space he needed to finish cooking. 

After brunch, as Ren insisted on calling it since it was around 11am, he got ready to leave the apartment. He needed to get back and change before getting to work. Camus had asked if he wanted a lift but Ren shook his head.  
“Thank you for taking care of me, Baron.”  
“It’s not a problem, Jinguji. I’ll see you at the club tonight.”

That day was the start. It had turned into a habit for Ren, one he rather enjoyed. He would go to the host club once he was done with work, which sometimes was mid afternoon, other times late at night. He’d stay there, sometimes helping out and chatting with the customers, other times hiding away in the breakroom behind the bar to relax. After the customers had left, he’d help tidy up and then head home with Camus. It was only ever at Camus’ apartment that Ren saw bits of a different, softer side of the blonde host. It was small things such as holding Ren when they slept, or stroking his hair, but Ren had loved every moment of it. It disappeared during the day, and they never spoke about it. But Ren would still flirt with Camus, more so than the other hosts. The next morning he would get up along with Camus, they’d have breakfast together and then he’d head to work or back to the dorm. It turned into his daily routine, despite the unschedulable work days he had which differed from day to day and week to week.

Even the other STARISH boys had noticed Ren’s regular absence, and one day, after arriving back at the dormitory to prepare for work, Masato was waiting in their shared dorm room.  
“Where have you been going? You’re out every night and don’t sleep here, but when you come back, you’re not even drunk or hungover,” Masato asked, pausing what he was currently doing and turning to face Ren when he entered through the door.  
“Nowhere of importance,” Ren waved it off, “I’ve just found a sleeping buddy.”  
“A what now?”  
“Relax, Hijirikawa, we’re not doing anything indecent. In case you hadn’t realised, I don’t sleep well often. It’s refreshing to not sleep alone.”  
“You could’ve said that,” Masato eyed him.  
“But would you do anything about it?” Ren asked. That left Masato quiet. Of course there was nothing he’d do. Ren knew that Masato and Otoya had some underlying thing going on, and as long as it wasn’t exposed to the media, their president, Shining, didn’t care. He turned around and returned to his business. Ren turned around and headed into his room, closing the door to get changed in peace. 

“Baron, would you like me to pour you a glass of wine too?” Ren asked as he tended to a table. It was a few days after he’d had the short talk with Masato, and he was now helping out at the host club more than ever. He’d almost taken it up as a hobby. He wasn’t officially hired and didn’t get any out of it, but he enjoyed it.  
“If you insist,” Camus replied, pushing his cup towards the edge of the table for Ren to pour wine into.  
“Ren-san, sit with us!” One of the three ladies said, shuffling over to make space for him.  
“I would love to. Please, just call me Ren,” He winked, earning a squeal from the ladies.  
Camus at the other end of the table sighed, “You’re taking my work from me, Jinguji.”  
“Oh please, I’m sure the ladies are flattered to be with us both,” His charm earned another low squeal, “And you don’t mind having me around, otherwise you wouldn’t be pouring a glass of wine for me right now.”  
“Who said it was for you?”  
“There’s only five of us at this table now, don’t try to deny it.”  
“Let him drink wine with us!” A lady from the table took the filled glass and handed it to Ren. “Here you go.”  
“Thank you, my lady.”  
“Those squeals are hurting my ears,” Camus mumbled.  
“Oh loosen up, Baron,” Ren replied, taking a sip of wine, before setting the glass down with a thoughtful face, “I suppose I should’ve asked you about drinking first, shouldn’t I?”  
“Are you lovers?” One of the ladies asked, her cheeks flushed.  
“Oh no, you see I’m not very good at controlling my alcohol so Baron is looking after me.”  
“That’s so sweet!” She gushed.  
“If you only drink one glass of wine, you should be more than fine,” Camus replied, standing up. “I’m going to the restroom, don’t mind me.”  
“Oh, we won’t,” Ren sang, winking at Camus who returned with an irritated look.

Camus had only been gone for a moment when Reiji bounced over with a new bottle of wine in his hand and grinning.  
“Hey, hey! How are you feeling today, ladies? Would you like some more to drink? I have this new wine you might like.”  
Reiji whispered into Ren’s ear as he passed him, “Myu-chan’s in the staff room. He wants you, so I’ll take over here.”  
Reiji sat down at the table and winked towards Ren, before turning towards the female customers. Ren managed to slip away unnoticed as Reiji occupied their thoughts.

Ren entered the staff room to find Camus alone, standing with his back to the door.  
“Baron, Bukky said you wanted me. Is it because I’m so stunning that you just can’t keep your fingers off me?” Ren flirted.  
“Perhaps it is,” Camus said so quietly that Ren was positive he’d misheard. He blinked twice and a moment later, Camus had slammed him against the closed door. Ren was positive that the sound of his body hitting the wood could’ve been heard on the other side, but Camus stayed still for a moment, not moving, and the sounds from the host club seemed normal, with some happy song playing in the background, mostly drowned out by chatters and loud voices.  
“Were you jealous that I’m so popular with the ladies? Don’t worry, I’m only sleeping with you currently,” Ren dared himself to speak. “But those ladies were rather charming. Especially the one with long, blonde hair. Wasn’t she cute?”  
“You wouldn’t,” Camus warned, moving closer. Ren could feel his breath, and his heart began to race.  
“Are you drunk, Baron? Your cheeks are red.”  
“Don’t change the subject on me like that, Jinguji.”  
“Then, wha-” Ren was interrupted by Camus’ lips on his own. Ren’s eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly regained his posture and kissed back. Ren let Camus lead him. The blonde host was a bit rough, pushing forward on Ren’s lips, but he loved it all the same. How did it end up like this? He hadn’t meant to fall for this host with a cold outer shell around him, but somehow they fitted better together than he thought.

Camus was the one that broke the kiss, pulling back and staring into Ren’s aqua eyes, and Ren staring right back, captivated by Camus’ sedating look. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed a bit heavier than normal. They stayed like that for several seconds, Camus being the one to break the silence.  
“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you breathless, Jinguji.”  
“Breathless? I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You’re so frustrating,” Camus grumbled, stepping back. “Now move out of the way, I need to get back to work.”  
“What if I don’t?” Ren replied with a glint in his eye.  
“I’ll punish you later if you don’t let me pass.”  
“Oh? And how will you do that?”  
“By letting you sleep alone,” Camus eyed him, “Now, move.”  
Ren obeyed and watched as Camus left. He sank into the nearest couch and put his head in his hands. What had he done? It felt right, but it also felt very wrong. Was it even right for him to be with another guy? It was getting more common to be with someone of the same gender, but for Ren, who had always had fun in charming ladies, it seemed out of character. And for it to be with someone like Camus. Yet it had felt so real and amazing, and Camus’ lips had matched his own perfectly and he’d been able to follow along with Camus’ red, bright, seducing lips and- Why was he thinking about this now? Ren sighed. It wasn’t supposed to have been this way at all.

Ren was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Reiji sneak into the room.  
“Ren-ren!” Reiji’s voice made Ren jump, and he looked up at the brunette. “Why do you look so confused? What happened? Tell me!”  
Reiji seemed so pure and excited, that Ren laughed, “It’s adult stuff, you know. I’m not sure you’re old enough to know, Bukky.”  
“Hey! That was mean! I’m your senpai, you know,” Reiji pouted.  
“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Ren shook his head as he stood up and began walking towards the door, “I’m just questioning my sexuality a bit, that’s all.”  
“You know, it’s okay to be gay,” Reiji said, which made Ren halt in his tracks, “Most of us are. That’s what makes it easier to run a host club. I had a feeling Myu-chan was too, but he’s never open about that kinda stuff. Take your time and figure out what you want, kay? We’ll be here for you, no matter what.”  
“Thanks, Bukky,” Ren replied, leaving the brunette to himself in the staff room.

It was the first time in a while that Ren had gone back to the Shining Academy dormitory to sleep, and needless to say, he couldn’t sleep. Even with the tv in the background or cuddling his blanket, nothing seemed to help and he continued to toss and turn. Could he really not sleep even one night alone? Ren felt pathetic. His thoughts about Camus were keeping him away, and he wished he could stop seeing the blonde-haired host whenever he closed his eyes. It was almost 3am when Ren finally gave in and got out of bed, accepting that he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He turned off his tv and put on some clothes, before quietly leaving his dorm.

Ren ended up on the roof. It was the place he often went when he needed fresh air and alone time. Being cooped up in his room didn’t help, and here he was usually not disturbed. The dorm building was so tall that Ren could see the streetlights, but as it was a simple Tuesday evening, the streets were quiet and empty. Ren took out the phone he had in his pocket and stared at it. He had one message from Camus wishing him goodnight from 45 minutes ago, but otherwise his phone was unusually empty of unread messages. Of course it was, since he’d been answering them until late to avoid going to bed. And when he’d finally gone to bed, he hadn’t been able to sleep. Ren knew that the host club was closed, and Camus was most likely home and in bed. Yet before Ren had realised it, he’d dialed Camus’ number and called it. He took the phone up to his ear, not expecting any answers since Camus should be asleep.

Ren was surprised when he heard a voice in the other end, and for a moment he thought someone was standing behind him.  
“Why are you calling me at this time of the night, Jinguji?”  
Ren was quiet. He hadn’t thought about what he wanted to say. He didn’t even know why he had called Camus.  
“I’m sorry, you were probably sleeping. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“I’m awake now,” Camus grumbled, “Now tell me, what’s so important that you ditch me for the night without saying a word and then call me not long after I’ve fallen asleep?”  
“I’m sorry, Baron. You see, after tossing and turning for a few hours and my thoughts running wild, I ended up on the rooftop and called you without realising it.”  
“How foolish. What are these thoughts that have kept you awake and disturbed my sleep?”  
“You know I can’t sleep, Baron,” Ren replies dryly, “It’s like a curse. I wake up after having a nightmare that I barely remember and the thoughts of that and other frightening things keep my mind busy. And today my mind had extra things to think about.”  
“I see. And I’m the only cure to this curse of yours?”  
“It would seem that way, yes.”  
“Would you care to tell me what of those extra things that your mind is busy thinking about? It must be important enough to call me, assuming you wouldn’t normally call anyone in the middle of the night.”  
“Not normally, no,” Ren admitted, “But I’m not sure how to explain this. Or if I should.”  
“We’ve slept together every night for a few weeks. By this point you should be able to trust me, otherwise I would be quite disappointed. For all your flirting, you sure are delicate underneath.”  
“Oh Baron, you know I would do anything for you.”  
“Is that so? Then, come over.”  
“Excuse me?” Ren wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly.  
“Come over,” Camus repeated, “Unless you have work early?”  
“I do not,” Ren shook his head before realising that Camus couldn’t see him.  
“I expect you here in less than 15 minutes. Otherwise I might just fall asleep by myself.” With that, Camus hung up, not giving Ren the chance to reply. Ren sighed. 15 minutes? It would probably take him that long to walk there. He had to make sure he was quick. 

It was only when he was out walking on the streets that he realised his wallet was in his bedroom at the dorm next to his bed, so he couldn’t catch a taxi. And not only that, he frowned, wondering why he was rushing. Why was he walking so fast towards Camus’ apartment? It was like the man had a magnet that attracted him, and pulled him there by force.

“You’re late, Jinguji. I almost considered not opening the door for you.” Camus stood at the entrance of his apartment, only wearing a t-shirt and his pants.  
“Sorry, Baron. It took longer to walk here than I thought.”  
“Why didn’t you take a taxi?” Camus questioned.  
“I forgot my wallet.” Camus let Ren inside, who took off the shoes and jacket he was wearing as he spoke, “The only thing I have with me is my phone which is low on battery.”  
“You can borrow my charger,” Camus replied without hesitating, “But you need to start remembering to do things like charge your phone and bring your wallet. If something happens, you should at least be able to call.”  
“That’s why I have you to look after me, Baron,” Ren winked.  
“I changed my mind. Get out.”  
“Hey!” Ren protested as Camus walked towards him. But instead of pushing him out, he went straight past and locked the door.  
“I prefer to keep the door locked at night,” Camus told him. “Now, get inside and we’ll talk. Would you like anything to drink?”  
“All I want is some sleep, Baron,” Ren sighed.  
“Very well. I suppose we can talk when we have rested. I won’t forget that you have something to share with me, though,” Camus warned as he went back to his bedroom.  
Ren took off his clothes aside from his pants and joined Camus in bed. Camus’ arms held Ren close like they always did, and Ren was finally able to get the sleep he had been longing for.

Ren woke up to an empty space beside him. It wasn’t uncommon for Camus to get up first and let him sleep, but it made him feel cold, and he curled into a ball, not wanting to leave the warmth of the covers. He heard Camus by the door behind him and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.  
“Jinguji, I know you’re awake. I’ve made breakfast, so get up,” Camus spoke.  
Ren groaned in reply, “You’re so tough on me, Baron. Let me sleep a bit longer.”  
“You’re not going to get any more sleep,” Camus replied pointedly, “And besides, it’s almost 12pm.”  
“Then you should join me in bed, Baron. It’s cold here without you.”  
“No thank you. I’ll be eating breakfast in the kitchen, so come and join me if you wish.”  
Ren reluctantly got out of bed and put on a t-shirt, before joining Camus for breakfast.

“Jinguji, you have some explaining to do.” Camus stood with his arms crossed, blocking Ren from leaving the bedroom.  
“Now now, Baron, I’ll tell you about it later. I need to get to work.”  
“Lies. You told me you were off today, and there’s nothing scheduled on your calendar.”  
“How did you know?”  
“I checked your phone while you slept. You’re really bad at answering messages, you know. You had at least a dozen left unread.”  
Ren sighed, defeated, and turned around, sitting down on Camus’ bed and crossing his legs.  
“I can’t sleep at night. I leave the tv on because background noises somewhat help, but it’s not enough and I normally never sleep more than an hour at a time unless I’m passed out drunk or I’m sleeping with you. Is that the confession you wanted, Baron?”  
“After we kissed at the host club last night, you disappeared. Why?” Camus cut straight to the chase.  
“I wasn’t thinking. Did you miss me? I’m sorry about that, Baron. If you want me to stick by your side, I guess we’ll have to make a promise.”  
“Stop flirting. I don’t believe that.”  
“Now now, Baron, calm down.”  
“You talk in riddles, Jinguji,” Camus sighed and shook his head. “I don’t understand you.”  
“You don’t want to,” Ren replied in a serious voice. “You might not like what you see.”  
“Keep telling yourself that and you’ll end up alone and sleepless. Unlike what you seem to think, I won’t go anywhere, even at the smallest discomfort.”  
Ren sighed, letting his body fall onto the bed and he laid, staring up at the white ceiling. “It’s not easy to talk about. I barely understand it myself. It’s like a war zone that won’t stop.”  
“You shouldn’t be carrying that burden alone. We’re here for you, Jinguji, and I bet your idol work companions would listen too if you told them you’d like to talk.”  
“You haven’t met them.”  
“I haven’t, but I see no reason why they wouldn’t.”  
Ren sighed, not bothering to reply. He hadn’t noticed Camus had moved across the room before he felt the bed move as the blonde sat down.  
“There’s nothing to be done about it anyways,” Ren rolled onto his side, facing the window.  
“Jinguji, look at me,” Camus commanded. Ren shifted, but stayed in his position. “Jinguji. Now.”  
Ren reluctantly turned around, surprised to come face to face with Camus. “Baron…”

Ren’s eyes fluttered as Camus pushed their lips together for a second time. This time Ren kissed back eagerly, hungry for more. He leaned towards Camus, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck boldly. It was getting rather heated between them, when Camus pulled away, breaking the close contact between them. Ren was slightly frustrated, but he didn’t show it, letting out a sigh and taking his arms back to himself.  
“You’re not going to run away this time?” Camus asked.  
Ren turned to lay on his back, returning his gaze to the white ceiling. “I’m not running away, Baron.”  
“You did the other night,” Camus pointed out, “And you never give me a proper explanation on why.”  
“Do you really want to know? I’m a straight guy, Baron. I’ve been straight my whole life. I enjoy going after women and teasing them and seeing their cute reactions. But they’re all the same, and lately I’ve been finding it too boring and wondering why I’ve been limiting myself to women only.”  
“That’s what this is about?” Camus let out a sigh, “And here I thought it was a bigger dilemma that could ruin your career or your life.”  
“It could! If the media found out, I would be bringing STARISH down with me,” Ren protested.  
“Then don’t let them find out,” Camus replied calmly, pausing for several seconds, “And besides, you don’t have to choose. You can be attracted to whoever you want to be attracted to. There’s nothing wrong with being with someone of your gender, but I do hope that kiss we shared wasn’t fake, Jinguji.”  
“It wasn’t!” Ren blurted out.  
“How will you prove that to me?”  
“Like this.” Ren put his lips on Camus’ rather forcefully, sucking on his lower lip ever-so-slightly. Ren could feel a surge through his body. His heart was racing, and he was unusually out of breath. Damn, why did kissing Camus feel so right? Separating them once more, Ren looked at Camus with intense eyes. He knew how he was feeling, it was getting more and more clear, but he still didn’t know how the man he was laying next to felt.  
“How do you feel, Baron?”  
“Not bad, but I want you to make me feel even better,” Camus rolled Ren over, pinning him to the bed. Ren found that having Camus on top of him, looking down on him with that intense stare, really didn’t help the boner that was trapped in his pants. Camus sat down on him just below the waist, and a small moan escaped Ren’s lips before he could stop them.  
Camus leaned in close, whispering in his ear, “Now, now, Jinguji. Don’t get too excited while we’re both fully clothed.”  
Camus sat up and looked at his watch before taking it off and placing it on his nightstand. “It looks like I’ll have to tell the others that I will be taking the day off work.”  
“That sounds like a good plan,” Ren smirked, “I want you all to myself.”  
“Oh? You’ve turned bold. Be careful, or else I might have to punish you.”  
“Punishment from you sounds great. Where do I sign up?”  
“Quiet,” Camus silenced him with a quick kiss, “Or else I might need to go to the host club anyway.”  
That made Ren turn silent, and he watched as Camus sent a quick message on his phone before abandoning it next to his watch. Ren was getting impatient. Having spent almost half a minute doing nothing but watch Camus type, his hands moved up to Camus’ chest.  
“Who gave you permission to undo my shirt?” Camus asked, as Ren’s fingers popped the buttons.  
“I did,” Ren replied with a smirk.  
Camus slapped his hand away. “You’re too impatient. If you continue, I’ll leave for work right away.”  
“Baron,” Ren whined, “This isn’t fair.”  
“It isn’t? I think it is.”

Ren watched quietly as Camus took his shirt of himself, and then continued to unbutton Ren’s, helping him to wriggle out of it. As Camus took a moment to admire Ren’s upper body, Ren did the same. He could see the toned outline of Camus’ well-trained body, wondering when Camus had the time to train because Ren hadn’t seen him or heard of him hitting the gym even once. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Camus, but it was so captivating, and he couldn’t resist the urge to put his hand up on Camus’ chest, letting it trail down the smooth skin. It gave him a tingling feeling. Camus interrupted him by leaning forward and kissing his neck, ever so softly, but enough to get a reaction out of Ren. Ren moaned slightly at Camus grinded against him. “You’re such a tease.”  
“I need to make sure you understand who’s in charge here,” Camus replied, biting into the skin just above Ren’s collarbone.  
“I get it,” Ren gasped.  
“Good,” Camus confirmed, before sliding his hands down Ren’s body as he repositioned himself. He’s fingers fiddled with the button on Ren’s jeans, Ren wasn’t sure if Camus was doing this purposely to tease him, but he was glad when his jeans were no longer holding back his dick, which had been hard since he was pushed against Camus, and the slow teasing hadn’t helped.  
“You really do want this, hm, Jinguji?” Camus purred.  
“I do!” Ren lifted himself from the bed as Camus pulled his jeans off completely and his pants along them. Being fully exposed to Camus while the room was bright did make Ren feel slightly insecure, but Camus seemed to hum in pleasure at the sight of his full body.  
“You look good like this, Jinguji. Needy and naked beneath me,” Camus leaned forward “I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while.”  
“Baron, now you’re being selfish,” Ren replied, “You can’t leave like this.”  
“If you say so, Jinguji, then spread your legs for me.”  
Ren did exactly that, and watched as Camus opened the top drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a box of condoms and a tube of lube.  
“You’re well prepared, Baron.”  
“Kotobuki thought it would be fun to get me this last Christmas. I suppose it’s time to use it.”  
Camus put some lube on his finger, before prodding it at Ren’s hole. Ren let out a small gasp when the cold finger touched his sensitive skin. Ren wasn’t exactly a virgin, but he wasn’t used to being bossed around, and he especially wasn’t used to being on the receiving end.  
“Relax, Jinguji. And make sure to tell me if it hurts. By the looks of it, you haven’t done this before.”  
Ren shook his head, unable to speak as Camus’ finger slowly pushed inside of him. He let out a mixture of a whimper and a moan. It felt strange, like he was getting invaded, but at the same time he wanted this, and he knew it would hurt less as he got used to it.  
“Jinguji, relax,” Camus kissed him gently on the cheek, “It will help you feel better.”  
Ren was going to reply, but didn’t have the chance as Camus hit a spot that made his whole body shudder. He didn’t have time to react as Camus continued to hit the same spot, leaving Ren moaning and gasping for air. Camus kissed him on the cheek again before moving to his collarbone, and sucking on it. Ren could feel Camus pulling his finger out and pushing two in at once. It stretched and his body automatically tensed up as he fought to relax it. When Camus returned to gently thrusting, he made sure to hit Ren’s sweet spot, making him shudder every time. 

“How are you feeling, Jinguji?”  
“Empty,” Ren replied simply.  
“How daring of you. I suppose I shall add a third finger.”  
“Or you could use your dick,” Ren suggested.  
“I’m not sure you could handle that yet, Jinguji,” Camus bit down on Ren’s neck and he sunk into the bed beneath him.  
“Oh? Are you a masochist, Jinguji?” Camus asked, inserting a third finger.  
“O-only if you want me to be,” Ren struggled slightly to speak, but then took a deep breath, “Whatever you want me to be, Baron.”  
“How foolish,” Camus replied, before continuing to such on Ren’s neck whilst scissoring his whole to stretch him.

“Baron, I think I’m ready,” Ren used his hands to force Camus’ head away from his neck, and held him right in front of him. “You’re such a tease.”  
“And you’re impatient. But if you say so, then I suppose I’ll get ready,” Camus pulled his fingers out of Ren, leaving the younger man feeling empty. He assisted Camus in taking off the remains of his clothes and then rubbed their dicks together.  
“You seem like you would be good with your hands, Jinguji,” Camus bit his lip to avoid moaning, but he was rather sensitive over Ren’s touch, even if his hand was only holding him gently.  
“Would you like to find out, Baron?”  
“Perhaps another time. I’ve already prepared you, it would be a shame to let that go to waste.”  
“As you wish.”  
Ren let go and Camus spent a moment fiddling with the condom, before placing himself at Ren’s entrance. He pushed Ren’s legs so they were spread wider, and lifted them slightly. Then, he rubbed his cock against Ren’s hole, earning a groan from Ren.  
“Can you-“ Ren was cut off by Camus placing a quick kiss on his lips.  
“Teasing you is rather fun, Jinguji, but don’t forget that I am in charge here. You do not get to give out orders,” And with that, Camus pushed in Ren at once, which left Ren feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, letting out a gasp. Camus’ cock was much bigger than the three fingers he’d had inside before, and it felt completely different.  
“Is everything okay, Jinguji?”  
“Yes,” Ren breathed, it felt a lot better than he’d imagined it to. “It’s good.”  
Camus then began moving, pulling so his cock was almost out, and the thrusting it back in. At first he took it slowly, but Ren’s moans and mumbles made him speed up.  
“Ah, Baron,” Ren moaned, arching his back. He could hear Camus’ low panting, and held onto his waist to support him and push him harder. 

When Camus found the spot from earlier, Ren was sure he was seeing stars. It was almost like an electrical shock behind sent through his body.  
“Ah, fuck, Baron,” he panted, “I don’t think I can last much longer.”  
Precum was spilling from his cock and down onto his stomach, but he’d barely realised it.  
“Already? Very well, I’ll help you with that,” Camus’ voice wasn’t quite as smooth as before as he was breathing heavily, but Ren barely noticed it. Camus stroked Ren’s cock, which was sandwiched between their bodies, and all it took was a few strokes to send Ren over the edge. He felt like he was seeing stars as his whole body gave in to the pleasure.

A few thrusts later, Camus also stopped, pulling out with a heavy breath, and using his arm to hold himself upright to stop himself from collapsing onto Ren. It didn’t help much, because Ren pulled him down onto the bed.  
“Sorry Baron, I seem to have made quite the mess of your bed,” Ren strokes Camus’ hair.  
“You can help me by changing the covers,” Camus replied, sitting back up.  
Ren groaned, “Does it have to be now? I’d much rather wait and cuddle with you.”  
“That might be an option. After we’ve gotten ourselves some food and tidied up, that is.”  
Ren groaned, rolling out of bed and sighed, “Fine.”  
Camus put on his pants and a t-shirt, and tossed one to Ren as well. “I know how well you like to borrow my t-shirts. Not that I have a lot, since I mostly wear shirts, but as you wish.”  
“Thank you, Baron,” Ren put the t-shirt on, “Where do I find clean covers for the bed?”  
“Bottom drawer. I’ll go start on dinner.”  
Ren didn’t stop or question Camus about making dinner. It had become quite clear to Ren and Camus rather enjoyed cooking and that Ren should stay out of his way while he prepared the food. It wasn’t that Ren disliked cooking, but he couldn’t say no to Camus either, and thus it had ended this way. 

They had just finished eating dinner when Ren got a call from Masato. He ignored it, knowing that Masato would leave him a message after not getting through. But it continued to ring several times, and reluctantly Ren picked it up after receiving a glare from Camus.  
“Hijirikawa, what’s so important that you’ve been calling me several times?”  
“Shining has big news but refuses to tell anyone until we’re all gathered. Can you come back to the dormitory?”  
“When do you need me there?”  
“8pm. Don’t be late.”  
“You sound doubtful,” Ren resported, “Of course I’ll be there on time.”  
“Sure. See you then.”  
Ren hung up and looked across at Camus, who seemed to have understood part of the short conversation.  
“Is it work? When do you need to go?” Camus asked.  
“I need to be there by eight according to Hijirikawa, but,” Ren shrugged, “I’ll get there when I get there. I don’t want to leave yet.”  
“But you should leave soon to get there on time, right?” Camus replied.  
“Ah, it’s fine,” Ren went over to Camus and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “I want to be with you.”  
“How daring. I will still be here for you when you’re done. Or do you not want me out of your sight at all? You selfish pheasant,” Camus pushed him off.  
“Baron, you’re not being very nice,” Ren groaned.  
“Well then, I shall accompany you. We can take my car.”  
“You’re the best, Baron,” Ren swung his arms around Camus’ neck and hugged him close.

They were more than ten minutes early when they arrived at the door. Ren had to get out of the car to type in the passcode so that the gate would open and Camus could drive through and up to the dorm. The security had to be this high, because they’d had several cases of fans attempting to find their way in and even the postman wasn’t allowed in anymore. The only exceptions were the idols themselves, who had a passcode and could enter, as well as guests. There was a speaker to call, which went straight to Shining, who decided whether to let them in or not. For the first long time, Ren had forgotten the passcode more often than not, and Shining had gotten so sick of him forgetting that he wouldn’t let Ren in for a while until he typed the correct passcode himself.

“You’re early, Ren,” Tokiya looked up from his book, surprised to see the golden-haired idol trailing in through the entrance.  
“Jinguji? It’s really you?” Masato looked up, equally surprised.  
“Now, now Hijirikawa, I promised you I’d be here on time, didn’t I?” Ren replied, “And Icchi, it’s good to see you again. It’s been a while.”  
“On time. You didn’t say you would be early. And who is that guy behind you?” Masato looked at him with a sceptical glare.  
“Oh, Baron? He’s my driver.”  
“So that’s why you’re actually here early,” Tokiya resorted.  
“Driver?” Camus gave Ren a glare that sent shivers down his spine, “My name is Camus, and I am Ren’s boyfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Camus bowed down in front of the two shocked boys.  
“Ren’s boyfriend?” Masato questioned in disbelief.  
“Baron, what was that for?” Ren turned to look at him.  
“But it’s true, isn’t it?”  
Ren sighed. He couldn’t exactly have this talk with Camus when both Masato and Tokiya were watching. He was lucky he didn’t need to reply, since Syo came down the large staircase that was in the middle of the front room.  
“Who’s that?” Syo questioned, when he noticed Camus standing in the entrance next to Ren.  
“It’s Ren’s boyfriend,” Tokiya replied.  
“Eeeeeh? Ren’s boyfriend?!” Syo’s voice was so loud that when Otoya came bouncing down the stairs a moment later, he’d heard it too.  
“Ren has a boyfriend?”  
“Well it seems like this is quite a reaction,” Camus commented.  
“Sorry if you feel unwelcomed, that was not my intention,” Masato spoke, “We were just simply surprised because Ren is known for flirting with every woman that looks his way and he has never once had a serious relationship with someone in the time that I’ve known him.”  
“Hijirikawa, we may have known each other since we were kids, but there’s plenty you don’t know about me,” Ren replied.  
Natsuki and Cecil came trailing into the front room not long after that, and both were surprised about the news of Ren having a boyfriend, but they welcomed Camus nonetheless, and Camus was soon sitting and talking with Tokiya about something they’d both read about, much to Ren’s annoyance. Ren sat down on the couch next to Camus. The three of them in one couch was a bit squashed, but Ren didn’t need much space as he was halfway sitting on Camus.

“STARISH! It’s good to see you aaaall togetherrr for once. It’s beeen a while,” Shining, the president of Shining Academy, sung his words when he spoke. He was standing on the top of the staircase, as if appearing out of nowhere, and took a few steps down to be closer to them. “And I see we have a gueeeest with usss today. Camus, it’ssss good to see you again. How are youuu?”  
“Huh?” Ren was surprised. Camus and Shining knew each other? Camus had mentioned that he’d been an idol. That meant that they’d been idols under Shining? Camus was his senpai? He couldn’t quite get his head around it, but Camus speaking snapped him back into reality.  
“I’m doing well, Shining. The others are too. I apologise for the sudden visit.”  
“You’re mossst welcome here,” Shining replied, “However, what we will talk about isss confidencial, so pleaseee keep it to yourself.”  
“Very well,” Camus nodded, understanding.  
“Then letssss get on with our meetiiing,” Shining roared, his loud voice could be heard in the whole dormitory. “It’sss been awhile since STARISH has been collectedddd. We muuuust show the fansss that you are stilllll together. Therefore, you will produceee new group songsss and make a new albumm. Haruka is already busy makinggg the songs for this. Please rememberrrr to support herr.”  
A new album? Did they even have the time for that? Ren always made sure to have at least one day off a week, but if they were to produce a new album, he was going to be more busy, and he was going to have to be at the dormitory more often. He glanced over at Camus, but was unable to read his senpai’s expression.

Since no one had any questions, Shining disappeared rather quickly, leaving the idols to chat amongst themself.  
“Camus-senpai, which dorm room did you live in?” Otoya asked excitedly.  
“Second floor, room 2.2,” Camus replied.  
“Really? That’s Ren and Masa’s room!” Otoya replied. Hearing his name, Ren turned his attention to their conversation.  
“Is that so? Jinguji, why don’t you show me what it looks like now?”  
“Very well,” Ren stood up and made his way to the dorm, with Camus and Masato following him.  
“You know this means you have to be around more, right?” Masato asked cautiously.  
“I do,” Ren replied, “But it can’t be helped. I’m sure you enjoyed not having me around, at least some of the time so you could have the whole room to yourself.”  
Masato couldn’t disagree with that.

They made it to the dorm room and Ren opened the door invitingly. Camus stepped in and looked around the room.  
“It looks a lot different from when I was here,” Camus reminisced.  
“Who did you live with?” Ren asked, curiously.  
“Mikaze. Reiji and Ranmaru shared the room next door. We didn’t use the third dorm room.”  
“Which room did you sleep in?” Masato asked.  
Camus headed towards one and opened the door, “This one.”  
“That’s Jinguji’s room,” Masato replied, before heading over to their shared couch and sitting down on it, letting out a sigh.  
“Is that so? Jinguji, I never imagined you to be so messy.”  
Ren almost turned red. He quickly entered the room and had to admit it was a mess. His covers were all over the place, his things thrown all over the floor. He hadn’t been there for over a day, and he’d left in the middle of the night after not being able to sleep.  
“I wasn’t expecting guests,” Ren replied, ushering him out, “If you come by again, it will be cleaner next time.”  
“I’ll remember you said that,” Camus replied. “However, why don’t you clean it now?”  
“Hm? But aren’t we going back?”  
“Perhaps it’s my turn to stay over.”  
Fine,” Ren sighed, “You can do whatever you want. I’ll clean up.”  
While Ren tidied, he could hear Camus speak with Masato in their shared room.  
“Has Ren been with you all this time?” Masato asked.  
“Indeed, he has been sleeping at my place for weeks now.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried he had gotten himself into some sort of mess.”  
“Oh indeed he had. He was very drunk when he first entered my host club that I ended up taking him home with me. He’s been coming to my apartment every night. I was surprised to find out that it was Shining Academy that his contract is signed with, but I suppose I should’ve expected it. Does he do his work properly?”  
“Most of the time he does, but he’s awfully good at arriving late and getting distracted by the ladies.”  
“Hm, perhaps I should talk to him about that.”

“Tch,” Ren muttered to himself. They were talking about him in third person as if he wasn’t there. Okay, maybe he was technically in another room and they were having a conversation without him, but that didn’t matter. Ren continued to tidy up, fixing his bed, throwing his dirty laundry in the wash and hoovering his floor when he’d finished removing all the stray items from it and put them back where they belonged.  
“Baron, I’ve finished tidying up,” Ren entered the shared room. The two had been quiet after a while, and Ren realised they were watching the tv news.  
“Come over here,” Camus beckoned to the space beside him. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”  
“That wouldn’t be right, Baron,” Ren shook his head, “If we’re watching a movie, Hijirikawa should invite Ikki over.”  
“Huh?” Masato’s cheeks were a slight shade of pink, “How do you know?”  
“I notice these things,” Ren winked, “Now go and get him already, we’ll wait on you.”  
Masato opened his mouth to protest but then shut it again and stood up from the couch, leaving the room.

“So this is who you call ‘Ikki’. You and your nicknames,” Camus had commented as Masato entered with a bouncing Otoya, who seemed happy to have been invited.  
“What are we watching?” Otoya asked, sitting down on the second couch they owned with Masato soon joining him.  
“We haven’t picked anything yet,” Ren replied, “Any preferences?”  
“Have you seen that new movie Syo is in yet? I want to see it!”  
Ren shook his head, “I don’t think I have it.”  
“I do,” Masato pipped in, standing up to find the DVD in the drawer beneath the tv. “We have two. Syo came by earlier with two copies but you weren’t here.”  
“I see. Is this the movie that’s premiering tomorrow?”  
“It is!” Otoya confirmed, “He’s super excited about it.”  
“I can imagine. Do we have any popcorn, Hijirikawa?” Ren asked.  
“I think we have a packet or two left,” Masato replied.  
“I’ll go check.” Ren stood up and found a packet in one of the cupboards in their small kitchen area, and put it in the microwave.

Ren was rather glad to watch the movie with the other couple. He sneaked a peak once in a while to find that Otoya had snuggled up against Masato, who was stroking Otoya’s red hair. It made him relax, seeing them be so open about it, and Ren was able to do the same. He ended up with his head using Camus’ lap as a pillow, and Camus stroking Ren’s hair gently. Although he knew it was a foolish thought, Ren wished he could stay in that position forever, but after almost two hours, the movie came to an end.  
“Jinguji, I would like to get up. Can you please move your head?” Camus asked as the endless scrolls of names and helpers of the movie appeared. As soon as Ren had spotted Syo’s name, he’d closed his eyes, not bothering to watch the rest.  
“Don’t want to,” Ren mumbled.  
Camus sighed and moved Ren himself, before standing up and taking out the empty bowl of popcorn as well as the empty cans and bottles from drinks.  
“Thank you for tidying up, Camus-senpai,” Masato spoke quietly, “I’m going to take Ittoki back to his room. It seems he couldn’t stay awake any longer.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Goodnight,” Camus replied.  
After muttering a goodnight back, Masato lifted Otoya with ease and carried him out of the room.  
“Hey Baron, will you carry me to bed too?” Ren asked, still laying on the couch.  
“No.” Camus’ reply from the small kitchen area was short.  
“Please, Baron,” Ren mumbled.  
Camus sighed as he walked over to the couch. “Fine. But only because I don’t want you falling asleep just yet.”  
Ren was curious as to what Camus had meant by that, but didn’t ask. Camus lifted him and Ren could feel the blonde’s strong arms hold him tightly as he walked towards the bedroom and set Ren down on the bed gently. Camus disappeared out into the main room and turned off the lights, before entering Ren’s room again and closing the door behind him. Ren rolled over to give space.  
“Come and sleep with me, Baron,” Ren spoke sleepily.  
“You’re going to sleep fully dressed and not even bother to wait on me?” Camus spoke in disbelief. “Perhaps I should just head back to my apartment instead.”  
Ren reached out and grabbed onto Camus’ arm, “I won’t let you. Stay with me.”  
“Oh? How bold. I suppose I will obey your commands this once.”  
Camus turned off the light. It took Ren’s eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, where he could just see Camus’ figure taking his clothes off. The bed shifted under Ren a moment later as Camus joined him. Ren immediately turned in the bed and snuggled up to Camus.  
“Goodnight, Baron,” Ren mumbled, his eyelids fluttering.  
“Not so fast, Jinguji,” Camus put his hand on Ren’s cheek.  
Ren’s eyes were wide open in surprise when he felt Camus’ lips on his, his tongue forcing its way into Ren’s mouth. Ren couldn’t resist. He returned the kiss eagerly, but Camus pushed him back, and Ren reluctantly followed Camus rather than going at his own pace.

Camus broke the kiss, leaving Ren with his breath taken away.  
“I told you, you’re not sleeping yet, Jinguji.” Camus’ voice was slightly raspy, and it made Ren’s heart beat faster.  
“Don’t worry, Baron. I’m wide awake now,” Ren replied.  
“Good,” Camus’ lips returned on Ren heatedly, only pausing long enough to pull Ren’s t-shirt over his head before returning to their kiss. Ren felt like an electrical shock ran through his body, and he could feel his pants tightening around his crotch, wishing he had taken them off before going to bed. Camus’ hand trailed down Ren’s chest and stomach, continuing until it hit his crotch. Camus squeezed it gently, and Ren let out a gasp at the feeling.  
“You’re awfully hard, Jinguji. Aren’t those pants tight?” Camus mumbled on Ren’s lips.  
“Mm, please remove them, Baron,” Ren replied, his voice raspy from the amount of nonstop kissing, even if it hadn’t lasted longer than a minute at max. Camus popped the button on Ren’s jeans, and Ren immediately let out a small moan as his cock was freed from its containment.  
“You’re so hard,” Camus stroked Ren’s cock, and Ren gasped, he was sure he couldn’t last much longer like this, “But this won’t do.”  
Camus stopped abruptly, leaving Ren’s cock aching to be touched more.  
“Baron,” Ren moaned.  
“How about I help you after you’ve helped me?” It was more of a demand than a question.  
“Anything for you, Baron,” Ren shuffled, pushing Camus onto his back and moving down to sit on his legs, letting his hand trail down Camus’ chest on the way. Ren removed Camus’ pants and then started by stroking Camus’ cock, letting his thumb rub the tip gently, and Ren grinned at the moans that came from Camus. 

Ren used his hand to position Camus’ cock and slowly lowered himself, taking the tip into his mouth. He barely heard a gasping Camus telling him he didn’t need to. But he wanted to do this, he wanted to please Camus. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sucking on it, listening to the different sounds Camus could make. Camus gripped Ren’s hair, and Ren inhaled sharply at a harsh tug on his hair, before lunging deeper, taking more of Camus’ cock in, and what he couldn’t fit, he would gently hold with his hand and stroke with his thumb. Ren had to use his free arm to press down on Camus’ waist to avoid the host from thrusting into him with pure instinct. Ren wasn’t quite sure how much of that he would be able to take.

It wasn’t long until Camus neared his climax, and with one last thrust that had Ren fearing for his gag reflex, Camus’ juice spilled into Ren’s mouth and Ren took it the best he could, some of it escaping his lips and dribbling down onto the bed. Ren pulled back and laid down on the bed on his side, watching Camus’ flushed face in amusement.  
“Baron, I didn’t know you could make such a face. You’ll have to show me more,” Ren commented, licking his lips.  
“Haa, Jinguji, that will have to wait. It’s your turn to show me what faces you can make.” Camus’ hand trailed down the other’s chest and to his pants, helping Ren out of them.  
“You don’t need to, Baron. You look exhausted.”  
“It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t show me any faces either.” Camus leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Ren’s cheek. As he did so, his hand wrapped around Ren’s cock and Ren let out a surprised gasp. He hadn’t expected the firm hold to come so quickly.  
“You can make some quite interesting faces, Jinguji,” Camus commented, “Is this how you like it?”  
Camus stroked his tip and just the small gesture was almost enough for Ren to crash.  
“Dammit, Baron,” Ren hissed.  
Camus kissed Ren’s cheek before moving down, kissing his neck and his collarbone. At this point Ren couldn’t think straight. A gasp escaped his lips as his juice spilled all over himself and Camus’ hand.  
“I’m sorry about the mess,” Ren panted, blindly reaching towards his nightstand and opening the top drawer, fiddling around a bit before he found a packet of tissues and tossed them to Camus.  
“I’ll clean you up,” Camus left a peck on Ren’s forehead, “Just you rest.”  
Camus used the tissues to clean his hand and then proceeded to wipe of Ren and the area around him.  
“Can we sleep now? I’m tired again,” Ren mumbled lazily, closing his eyes.  
“Of course we can,” Camus shifted around on the bed before pulling Ren towards himself and holding him tight, and then tossing a light blanket over them. “Goodnight, Jinguji.”  
“Goodnight, Baron.”


End file.
